


Nightcap

by nochick_fics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Bard and Finny have a little fun before going to sleep.





	Nightcap

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011.

The sound of Tanaka’s snoring was their cue. Not exactly the most romantic of serenades, but sometimes one had to take what one could get.   
  
Bard turned onto his side and narrowed his sharp eyes, and even in the dimness of the room, which was scarcely illuminated by the light of a quarter moon, he could see Finny watching him, his face beet red with embarrassment and excitement. Understandable, seeing as how this was still so new to both of them. Not the act itself--Bard was a regular pro at it--but doing it with an audience of one. He nodded to the boy to confirm that the coast was clear and waited patiently for Finny to begin. Well… as patiently as he could while sporting a right and proper rail spike between his legs for the better part of half an hour now. It was a miracle that he hadn’t put his damn eye out while waiting for Tanaka to fall asleep.  
  
His eyes trailed down Finny’s bed and settled on the slow, hypnotic rise and fall of covers, and as much as Bard wanted to touch himself, he wanted to watch Finny even more. Oh, he wanted other things too, but taking their sleeping arrangement into consideration, as well as that bossy butler’s uncanny way of knowing everything, this was as much as they were willing to risk for now.   
  
Bard saw a slight shift beneath the covers and heard a soft whimper, and he bit his lip, knowing that Finny was playing with his nipples now. He seemed to have a thing for nipples, that one. Earlier in the week during a chance moment alone in the kitchen, Bard had rubbed one into a tiny nub of hardness, pinching and kneading it until Finny seized his wrist--damn near breaking it--and yanked it farther south. Then Sebastian had come calling, leaving both men with little more than guilty expressions and aching crotches for their effort. But for those few moments when Finny’s cock was a raging ball of heat grinding against the palm of his hand, it was worth it.   
  
With that memory fresh in his mind, coupled with the vision before him, Bard grabbed onto himself, trembling as his body rejoiced over that one simple act. He began moving up and down the length of his erection, matching Finny stroke for stroke, and he glanced up to make sure he was being observed.   
  
He was.  
  
He tightened his grasp, fucking the tight curl of his fist while he imagined plunging deeply and repeatedly into something even tighter. Finny’s movements quickened, becoming more erratic, and he gasped suddenly, his back arching high off the bed as he came. With one final, desperate thrust, Bard followed suit, turning his face into his pillow and biting down to contain the cries that threatened to spill out. Hardly the ideal scenario, but still one of the most intense orgasms he had experienced in a very long time. Prying open his eyes, he spotted Finny’s wide-eyed gaze and smiled. Maybe it was the afterglow talking, but right now, he had an almost absurd urge to crawl into the young man’s bed and cuddle--  
  
Nipping that thought in the bud--not for lack of want but inability to do so--Bard reached under his bed and grabbed a pair of towels. He tossed one to Finny and used the other to clean himself up. They had learned early on to keep things contained to their person; after the first time, Sebastian and Maylene were more than a bit curious as to why both of them had needed their blankets washed the next morning. When they were finished, Bard rolled up the towels and returned them to their hiding place. If he couldn’t sneak them past Maylene and into the laundry, then they would meet their end at the hands of his flamethrower. It wasn’t as if he _wasn’t_ expected to burn the hell out of something on a daily basis, after all.   
  
“Goodnight,” Finny whispered, following up with a yawn.  
  
“Goodnight.”   
  
Bard flipped his pillow and rested his head in its cool softness, sighing deeply as drowsiness took over. He closed his eyes and was fast asleep in five minutes.  
  
*****  
  
That morning, Sebastian surveyed the smoldering rubble with a raised brow. He turned to face the Phantomhive cook and flashed him a smile that knew entirely too much.  
  
“And exactly _how_ did you end up burning a hole in your bed?”


End file.
